


Checkmate

by Nephir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephir/pseuds/Nephir
Summary: Remus and Harry discover that they are meant to be together, regardless of anyone else’s opinions.  Featuring OOC Dominant!Remus and shy/retiring/femmy!Harry (I’m sooo sorry, but that how they insisted on being written)





	

It was the beginning of their 6th year when it started…at least that was what Harry remembered. He’d been sitting with Seamus, Draco and Ron at the welcoming feast and they had been talking about the upcoming Quidditch season when he felt the first stirrings. Later he would say that it was like a bell had gone off deep in his soul. He’d suddenly looked up and around the room, trying to pinpoint what the bell was telling him when his eyes ran across Remus Lupin sitting at the Staff table and it all fell into place.

He’d never really been interested in anyone sexually before, and the feelings flowing through his body were confusing, and more than a little frightening, as desire ripped through his body. 

Out of his hands and beyond his control he knew that he wanted Professor Lupin. Not as a friend (he was already one), not as a teacher (again, he already filled that role) nor as a parental substitute (or at least an adopted uncle) but as a lover. Somewhere deep in his soul he knew, knew that he was his and his alone. His eyes kept returning to the Professor as the evening progressed. His friends noticed his preoccupation and asked him what was wrong. Unwilling and unable to answer them, he instead said that he was tired and headed off to bed.

Days then weeks passed.

Harry kept watching Professor Lupin, it had become his favorite hobby, far surpassing Quidditch and flying. He watched him during class, admiring the way that he took control of the students and guided them to knowledge. He watched him during meals, watching the way his hands moved as he cut and ate his food, and he watched him as he walked in the hallways. The only time he only stopped when his Godfather came to visit. Somehow he knew, just knew that his Godfather wouldn’t appreciate it. He just kept watching and waiting. He was sure that whatever it was he was waiting on had something to do with the desire that he felt every time he was around the older man. He continued to Lupin watch, and his friends kept watching him, waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

He was distracted in classes, most notably in DADA, though Potions came in a close second. It was not enough however to earn more than his normal detentions from his Professors. 

It was Professor Snape who noticed that Harry wasn’t him self and mentioned it to the Headmaster. He was worried that perhaps something was really wrong with him. Nothing ever normal happened to Potter, it was always the unusual. 

“Have you noticed Albus that the fire no longer burns in those jade eyes at every snarky comment he receives from his Potions Professor? He’s…cowed. But that’s not really the right word," he told the Headmaster, “He’s unnaturally submissive. Something is blanketing the boy’s natural spirit and making him more pliant.”

“I’m sure Severus that you are worried about nothing more than your typical teen troubles. I’m sure that he’ll bounce back in no time and that you’ll be in here to complain that he’s too cheeky for his own good.” The Headmaster said, a smile on his face causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners. “Would you like some tea or perhaps a lemon drop?”

“No thank you.” The Potions Master huffed and glowered but with nothing more than a vague feeling of unease he could do nothing. “I’ll just return to my dungeons then, and work on lesson plans.” Standing, he stalked out of the office, his robes swirling about him.

More time passed, Halloween, the Christmas holidays and then….Spring.

HP~RL~HP~RL~HP~RL

Spring, when a young man’s fancy turns to thoughts of love….

It was the last few days prior to school being out for the Easter holidays when Remus found himself on the prowl, following a scent that he’d picked up earlier in the day. He had first smelt it earlier, during his 7th year combined Gryffindor/Slytherin class, but he’d been distracted from discovering who the scent belonged to during the class when a fight that had broken out between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

He was no longer worried about being outed as a werewolf to the students or the Wizarding world at large. That had happened in Harry’s 3rd year. 

Since that time Albus had been working, running a tireless campaign within the Ministry to allow ‘dark’ creatures to be treated as equals with the rest of the Wizarding world. 

And then there was Snape, it was he who had developed the Wolfsbane potion that allowed Remus the ability to keep his rational mind during his transformation.

His walking brought to mind his own 7th year here at the school. He’d been spending a lot of time in the Forbidden Forest with the Pack that lived there, learning about being a werewolf really was. The Alpha of the Pack; a female in the prime of her life named Lenore, took pity on the young Wizard and adopted him into the Clan so that he could learn about their lore and history.

She’d lived her entire life among the Pack and she took it upon herself to make sure that Remus was taught all about the Weres.

He remembered sitting in her kitchen, the fall light shining like liquid gold through the windows as she told him the legend of the first werewolves. 

How he embraced the stories, of how they were descended from Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome. The legend said that the milk that the she-wolf suckled the twins with changed them, made them more than human, and that those changes passed through their bloodline, from parent to child.

She made sure that her teachings also covered how the Wizarding world interacted with the Were world; infrequently and with prejudice. She also took the time to explain to him why it was that some Weres went crazy and attacked innocents. That was what had happened to Remus Lupin when he a child, she was sure of it. 

It was only Weres that were also Wizards that had the urge to attack innocents. It was known to be caused by a conflict between the two magical signatures. It was during these lessons that the rumor of a Wolfsbane potion first came up. One that could possibly help him retain his human mind during the full moons. He made sure to take these rumors back to the school when he returned from visiting the Pack and passed them on to Professor Dumbledore. 

Lenore had told Remus that it would take a talented Potions Master to create the potion, and that it might take years of research before it could be used, but still, it was a hope for his future, and one that he was determined to see carried out. 

A noise brought him out of his memories and he was surprised to realize that he’d ended up in one of the disused corridors on the third floor. He was about to turn around when his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of students talking quietly. He remembered that sound, it was the sound that only teens that don’t want to be overheard make. He stopped walking and listened to see if he could tell where they were and what they were talking about, just in case there was trouble brewing. 

At least that was his rationale, but he was honest within his own mind as he grinned wolfishly at the possibility of a little fun at the students’ expense.

Ears perking, he followed the voices to an empty classroom where he eavesdropped on what was being said inside. He recognized at least two of the voices, Ron’s baritone was easy to pickup, but what took him by surprise were the aristocratic tones of Draco Malfoy talking with Ron. He’d know that they were dating, but after the scene in class today he wasn’t sure that was still true. A third voice joined them, a pure tenor that caused shivers to run down Remus’ spine in response. He had just stepped closer to listen better when the voices rose in an argument.

“Damn it Draco, why is it that every time I see you with Harry, you have your hands on him?” Ron’s voice was full of pain and anger.

“Ron, you know that I love you and only you, I’m sorry that I hurt you, you know that I never meant for that to happen. I was only giving him a hug.” 

The tenor voice spoke up, “Ron, don’t blame Draco, blame me instead, it’s entirely my fault. Ever since…Professor Lupin came back to the school I’ve been wound up tight and I feel like I am about to explode.” The voice rose and fell and Remus could tell that the speaker was pacing around the room as they talked. “I don’t know what’s going on with me. I keep dreaming about him, lusting after him. It’s like I am under a spell of some sort, every time I see him I want to pounce on him and have him shag me into the floor. Shite! I shouldn’t have said that.”

The tenor voice that sent chills up and down his spine belonged to Harry, and he’d just admitted that he ‘desired’ him…Remus Lupin.

His nose twitched at the amount of pheromones seeping out of the classroom from the three of them, then it twitched again, there was no mistaking that particular scent coming out of the room, one of the three in there was to be his Mate, and if he was correct it was Harry Potter. That would explain Harry’s response to him and clarified the discussion that Remus had been listening to between the three boys. It also made him think about Harry’s recent passivity. He took in a deep breath, filling his very being with the smell of his Mate. 

This was going to change every thing, but he could no more ignore the dictates of his Werewolf side than he could stop breathing. Sirius would not be pleased. Sirius could get stuffed. This was his life, his Mate, and nothing was going to stop him from claiming what was his. 

All thoughts of pranks were long banished from his mind with this new information.

He turned and headed back to his rooms to change so that he could go for a run to clear his mind and think…

 

In the unused classroom on the third floor Harry was sitting in the arms of Ron and Draco, crying in frustration. He felt like he was slowly going insane, and he didn’t know what he could do about it. The two boys shared a glance over his head. Both of them were worried about Harry.

Things had seemed fine on the train into the school, but both of them had noticed that something had changed during the Welcoming Feast; Harry, Ron, Draco and Seamus were sitting and talking, waiting for the Sorting to be over with so that food could be served when suddenly Harry began to look around the room, almost like he had heard something calling to him. He glanced across the House tables then turned his eyes to the staff table, searching for something or someone.

He’d calmed down a little when he looked at the staff table with and had begun to talk with the three again, though he kept throwing puzzled glances at the teachers sitting before them as though he were expecting something to happen at any moment.

After the feast Harry told them that he was tired and needed to go lay down. No one sitting there believed it, and Ron ended up walking down to the dungeons with Draco to talk with his boyfriend about it, hoping that maybe he could shed some light onto the situation.

They had ended up sitting together on Draco’s bed, the two staring deeply into each others eyes, looking for and finding the reassurance and love that they had found with each other during their 6th year, not sure as to what to do about Harry, they agreed to keep an eye on him, and help him if they could.

No one had been as surprised as the two of them were when mutual loathing turned into mutual desire and longing to be in each other’s company.

It was during Potions class one day that they had noticed that Draco was staring at Ron. Not that this was something new, but usually it was followed by insults and frequently some sort of physical interaction, but this time he just kept staring at Ron.

Harry had been suspicious that Draco fancied Ron, but he’d wanted to test his theory before he anything to Ron about it. He got his chance one day this time on Care of Magical Creatures. He and Ron were horsing around, and Hermione had snapped at them to stop flirting and get back to work when Harry happened to catch the look on Draco’s face. If he hadn’t suspected that Draco liked Ron before then, the look on his face certainly confirmed it in Harry’s mind. He’d not seen such desire and naked need on anyone’s face ever.

He wasn’t sure that Draco was the right guy for his friend, but he was willing to let them test the waters to see for themselves. Now all he needed was the perfect setup to throw the two of them together. Luckily it was the Slytherins’ that took care of it for him. A group of students, including Ron were coming in from the last Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor when they ran into a group of Slytherins. Insults and then hexes were traded when Ron got hit with a leg locker curse and took a tumble down the stairs and landed in a bloody heap at Draco’s feet.

The entire school was amazed at the depth and range of Muggle curse words that Draco knew and was more than a little shocked to see him levitate up Ron Weasley, of all people, and run with him to the infirmary. Their relationship blossomed from that point onwards.

Draco’s family didn’t mind too much, Ron was at least a pureblood, and therefore reasonably acceptable in their eyes. As long as he was willing to provide an heir in the future, either through magical means or other, they were happy.

Ron’s family took it better than either one expected, though the twins kept trying to trick Draco into accepting one of their jokes. Molly took care of that little problem and Draco was welcomed into the family with open arms.

 

Remus began running and let his mind have free reign to work on how he was going to claim his Mate. His memories drifted back to Lenore and what she had taught him about sex and love in Were culture. He’d been to a few Moon Fests and had been somewhat scandalized at first with the openness of sex at them. She’d laughed at him as he blushed, then explained that if he’d been raised within the Pack, he’d not think it was strange at all. 

“We embrace and celebrate our sensuality, sharing freely with our brothers and sisters. There is nothing to be ashamed of; the morals of the Wizarding world don’t belong here.”

“But I noticed that Chris and Harper don’t participate in the Moon Fests.” He’d said to her.

Lenore had smiled at him and then explained; “Harper and Chris are Mates, not just lovers/spouses/friends. To find a Mate was rare, very rare and always treasured much like the concept of Soul Mates in the Wizarding world. If you are destined to have a Mate,” she said, “You will know them by scent and action, for they will seek you even as you seek them. Should you ever be blessed in this manner, let nothing stand in the way of your Claiming, for madness and death will follow afterwards if the Claiming is not completed after you have found each other. This has happened a few times in our history, and it is never pretty.” 

Remus had sat there, and let the knowledge that she had shared with him seep into his very bones.

He’d worked up quite a sweat with the run, but still hadn’t come to any definite plans as to how he was to Claim his Mate. He replayed the overheard conversation in his mind. He knew Harry wanted him, and had admitted it in front of witnesses.

There would be issues when he Marked the Boy Who Lived as his, the Wizarding world would be horrified, their Golden Child bound to a werewolf.

It really didn’t matter to Remus either way. Harry was his, his scent proclaimed it to any with the nose to smell it. Harry was feeling the call as well, if the conversation he’d overheard was correct. The only thing that mattered was Harry, everything else would wait until he was Claimed and Mated. With that in mind he headed in to clean up before dinner.

 

Stepping out of the shower, he dried off quickly and threw on a clean set of robes before heading out to the Great Hall for dinner. Walking swiftly down the hall, he was pleasantly surprised to meet up with Severus. Exchanging pleasantries, they walked together into the Hall. Entering, Remus picked up Harry’s scent immediately. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table he noticed Harry sitting between Ron and Seamus, both of whom had an arm around him.

Remus began growling low in his throat; no one touched his Mate, no one. His feet, in perfect accord with his instincts, tried to take him to the table. He’d remove their arms at the neck so that there’d be no misunderstandings. 

No one touched his Harry, except that he wasn’t going anywhere. A hand was holding onto his arm, a hand attached to Severus. He turned and faced the Potions Master, his eyes glowing gold in the candle light.

Snape was surprised when Remus stopped suddenly in the doorway to the Great Hall. He watched curiously as Remus began to growl deep in his chest and then started to move towards the Gryffindor table. He reached out and grabbed his arm at the shoulder, stopping him from moving any further into the room when Remus turned and looked at him. ‘Shite!’ he thought to him self, ‘the wolf is loose and angry about something.’

“Lupin, get a hold of yourself man, take control of your wolf before I have to hex you here and now!”

Remus snarled at Severus, pinning him in place with the look in his eyes. Slowly he began to breathe deeply, regaining control. Severus could see the wolf fade from his eyes as they returned to their normal honey brown color. Severus didn’t know what had set the wolf off, but he didn’t want to see that again, especially not in the Great Hall filled with students. Glancing around, he saw that no one had really been paying attention to them. ‘That was good, less to explain then’ he thought to him self.

Remus took in another deep breath, and then nodded to Severus, “You are right, of course. Something in the air must have set me off.”

Severus looked at him strangely, “I suppose. Let’s sit before we make bigger fools of ourselves, shall we?” He turned and walked to the staff table and sat down in his normal place.

Remus followed and tried to focus on the meal and not on Harry, but he could feel those jade eyes on him through out the meal, studying him, branding him. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and was pleased to note that no one was touching Harry now. He excused him self and left the Great Hall to go to his chambers.

 

Harry had known when Remus walked into the Great Hall; it was like he had some sort of ‘Remus radar’ ever since the Welcoming Feast, but with each passing day it got stronger. If Ron and Seamus hadn’t been holding on to him when Remus came in, he would have made a huge fool out of himself by jumping up and running to him.

He could tell that something was going on with the DADA instructor and Snape. Remus looked…pissed…truly angry over something. Then he seemed to take in several deep breaths and calm down. Harry wondered what had set of his normally calm tempered teacher, though his little display had created a different response in Harry.

He was going to have to go take a cold shower before he could sleep tonight at this point. He stood up from the table and headed off for his room.

 

Harry woke from the nightmare, and shuddered. ‘Thank the gods it wasn’t another vision’ he thought to himself. He knew that he’d not sleep anymore tonight, but he didn’t want to sit in the dorm room until breakfast. He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and pulled it around his shoulders. He walked out of the Tower and headed off to wander the halls until daybreak.

He ended up back in the third floor classroom where he, Ron and Draco had been earlier that day. He sat down by a window, ‘I’m tired, so tired of fighting’ he thought to his self as he dozed off into a light sleep and began to dream again.

~~He was lying back on a firm surface that felt gritty, almost like stone against his back. The moon was high above the trees, half full and bright in the clear sky. He could feel his heart beating like a heavy base drum as he waited in anticipation, excitement thrummed through his veins; this was what he had been waiting for. There, at the edge of his sight he could make out the shadowed figure of Remus. Knowing that he was there, watching Harry laid out for all to see, caused Harry’s blood to surge heavily and the scent of his arousal wafted out to all in the Circle around him.

At a silent signal, Remus stepped forward, into Harry’s line of sight, nude and heavily aroused. He reached out and stroked Harry’s face. Harry smiled up at him, the desire and love etched on his face was plainly obvious in the emerald eyes meeting the gleaming gold ones. 

“Are you ready, my love?” 

“Yesssss Remy, please don’t make me wait any longer.” Harry’s tenor voice was deep with desire. 

“No more waiting…no more hiding…you and I, together…Marked and Mated. Is this what you want?” The question held a hint of ritual and magic.

Harry moaned and replied, “Mated and Marked, together, you and I, forever.”

That was all Remus needed to hear; he climbed atop the pale boy on the stone and began to kiss his throat in preparation of the Marking~~

Harry woke with a gasp. ‘Another dream about him and Remus…’ he been having them fairly frequently since the Christmas Holidays, but none were as erotic as this one. He needed to check the time, *tempus*, it was still early, only 6:30. He had plenty of time to shower and get ready for classes. He stood up wearily and wrapped his cloak back around him self as he headed back to the dorms.

He was glad that it was the beginning of the Easter Holidays. He really needed some time alone to think about what was going on with his mind. He loved Ron and Draco, but he just couldn’t talk to them about these dreams and feelings.

 

Remus was not a happy werewolf, not at all. It had been a month had since he’d overheard Harry’s confession and he still hadn’t been able to get Harry alone, nor had he been able to get away and talk with the Pack. Severus had taken to watching him whenever they were in the same room together and in response Remus had begun to eat alone in his rooms to avoid seeing Harry with his friends. His control had eroded so much in the month that if he saw anyone touching Harry he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions.

Thank goodness it was the Easter Holidays. He had an entire week free of most of the student body. He might even have the chance to talk with Harry.

He was constantly aroused by the scent of his Mate in the school, there was no where that he could go that it didn’t tease and tantalize his sensitive nose, unless he decided to go running again to work off his frustration. He’d already been running three times today, if he kept this up he’d have to invest in a new pair of trainers before the month was out.

He threw back on his shorts and trainers in frustration and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch. He’d just begun warming up when his nose started to tickle. His head twisted up, the better to catch the scent, as he looked around the stands and the field. There, off in the corner stood Harry in deep shadow. He was watching him; if Remus hadn’t been looking so hard he would have missed him.

His heart rate sped up in preparation for the hunt. It was no longer under his control, or Harry’s if ever it truly was. He was going to stalk his Mate, and he would catch him, and when he was finished, Harry would belong to him and him alone, finally.

Finished with his stretches, he began jogging slowly around the Pitch, away from where Harry was watching, slowly picking up speed until he was at his normal pace. He circled closer to the shadows with each turn around the field, each lap bringing him closer to his goal. He could feel Harry standing there; waiting and anxious…his desire and fear were heady scents drawn in with each breath.

Remus waited until the fifth lap to close in to Harry. He could tell that the boy hadn’t expected to come face to face with the man he’d been watching from the shadows, and he jumped when Remus stopped in front of him and spoke.

“Harry” his voice was a deep growl, “I know what you want.” Remus moved into Harry’s personal space, crowding him back into the corner where there was no escape.

Harry gasped in response to the tactile feeling of his voice rolling across him. “R..R..Remus?” His voice caught as he said his name, “Do you know what is wrong with me?”

Remus moved closer to Harry, not quite touching him, but allowing him to get used to the feeling of their auras mingling. His breath whispered across Harry’s face as he spoke, “There is nothing wrong with you Harry, what you are feeling is a call. You are being drawn to your Mate.”

Harry’s luminous eyes glowed in the shadowed recesses of the stands, “Mate?” he asked. “I keep dreaming of you, and the moon, and me.” He broke eye contact and blushed.

Remus moved in closer, bringing his hips and thighs into contact with Harry, letting him become used to the feeling of being touched. He knew that he was pushing, but he needed to touch Harry, to dominate him, he could hear it like thunder in his blood, pounding and demanding.

“I know. I’ve been having similar dreams. Harry…do you trust me?”

“Yes” his answer was quiet.

“Good. Let go and let me do this.” his voice caressed the young man standing before him, causing him to shudder with desire. 

“Do what?”

“This” He said as he reached out and lightly framed Harry’s face with his hands, and turned his head a little to the right so that they were in alignment for a kiss. He leaned forward, bringing their bodies into line, touching from chest to knees.

Harry trembled as Remus came closer, his lips opening in a silent sigh as they touched. He reached out and tangled his hands in Remus’ damp tee shirt. 

Remus softly kissed him, the touch of lips a promise of more to come. When he felt Harry relax against him, he sealed their mouths together and inhaled deeply, taking the very breath from Harry’s lungs.

Harry tried to pull away, he needed to breathe but Remus’ hands on his face prevented him from pulling away. 

Dizzy, he was dizzy, his legs started to buckle from lack of oxygen when Remus released his breath back into his body, and Harry sucked the air back into his lungs gratefully. He could taste Remus in his mouth, in the back of his throat, a warm presence tasting of cinnamon and the forest. 

Their breath passed back and forth, mingling and warming them both.

Breath was passed between them and with it a building power. Remus moaned as his tongue touched Harry’s, and both of their hands stroked each other, touching chests and backs, gripping arms, intertwining thighs and legs.

Remus broke the kiss and looked down at Harry. His face was flushed, lips swollen and dewy from the kisses. Clouded emerald eyes slowly lifted and looked into blazing gold eyes. “Tell me you want this Harry” Remus growled.

Harry leaned forward, trying to reclaim the lips that had been mating with his just moments prior. When Remus leaned away and talked, he focused on the voice, like fingers on his skin, teasing and burning him with passion. A question, he’d been asked something, ‘did he want this’, he might as well been asking if he wanted to continue breathing.

“Yes, oh god yes, more than anything else.”

Remus smiled. He leaned down and pick up Harry in his arms. Tucking his head under his chin he murmured “Then we will have this. We will have to go to the Pack, to have them witness our Mating and bless it. There is so much I need to tell you about the Werewolves. We will go today, before the moon begins to rise. For now, however, you and I need to go back to our rooms and prepare.”

“Do I have to go back to my rooms? Can’t I come to yours instead? I don’t want to be separated from you, not yet.” He shivered delicately in the arms of Remus.

“What are you afraid of Harry?”

“I…I’m afraid that if you leave, that you won’t come back. I…I know it’s a stupid fear and that I’m being childish and clingy but I’ve lost everyone in my life that had loved me, with the exception of Sirius. But I don’t get to stay with him so it’s kind of like the same thing. I just want you and me, together, forever.”

Remus sat down on the ground and adjusted Harry on his lap so that he could see his face. “Harry, no one will stop this from happening, no one. You have to believe me in this. If needed, I will have Lenore come and speak with Dumbledore and Sirius about it.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry softly, the kiss gentle and unhurried, right up to when Harry’s tongue stroked along his bottom lip, asking for entrance to Remus’ mouth. A small gasp allowed Harry the opening he wanted and he darted his tongue inside, licking and tasting once again the cinnamon and forest that was Remus.

Remus allowed him a moment to taste and test before taking control of the kiss. His tongue swirled in deeply, thrusting in and out in blatant foreshadowing of what he was going to do to Harry later.

Harry moaned into his mouth and squirmed, rubbing against Remus’ arousal. A jolt of pleasure crept up his spine at the contact and he wiggled again, hoping to recreate the sensation. He’d never experienced anything like this before and it was frightening and exciting at the same time, desire and fear rolled together in a heady mixture that teased his senses.

Remus continued to thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth in time with small thrusts of his hips, rubbing the two of them together. The boy in his arms shivered in response, his muscles trembling with the need for release from the pleasure that was building up between them. Remus slid a hand down and grasped Harry’s erection through his pants, stroking and pressing against it in conjunction with the kiss and hip thrusts. “Come for me Harry,” Remus whispered into his mouth and Harry did with a cry that Remus swallowed.

He continued to pet and kiss Harry softly, soothing him down from his release. ‘Now, we truly must go shower and change. Night will be coming swiftly and we need to go to the Pack Denhold before then.”

He stood and helped Harry to his feet as well and they began walking back to the school. “Meet me at the Whomping Willow in half an hour. Dress for comfort, we will be walking for a while.”

They parted ways before entering the school, and Harry headed to his rooms quickly. He grabbed a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a soft jumper. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked…happy. Not something he’d seen in the mirror in a while. He took a moment to thank the Gods that most of the students were gone for the weekend to Hogsmead so the dorms were quiet. He grabbed up his wand and his fathers cloak and threw it around his shoulders, heading back out to the Whomping Willow to meet with Remus.

Remus also made it to his rooms without meeting up with any of the other teachers or the Headmaster. Good, the less he had to say before the Claiming, the better it would be. He quickly washed up and threw on a pair of worn jeans and an old sweatshirt. Running a comb through his hair he grabbed up a pair of soft boots and pulled them on. He glanced around the room, making sure that he hadn’t left out anything incriminating, he stuffed his wand into his pants pocket then he locked his room and headed out to the willow.

 

He followed Harry’s scent to where he was standing under the cloak. Walking silently up, he whispered, “Harry”. There was a muffled squeak then Harry’s head appeared out from the cloak.

“You startled me.”

Remus smiled at him, “Are you ready?”

Harry nodded and reached out to intertwine their fingers. Remus tugged on the hand he was holding and quickly led the way into the forest.

They walked for what seemed like forever to Harry, Remus leading him deeper into the forest than he had ever been before. He was about to ask if they could take a quick break, when Remus came to a complete stop. He turned to Harry and kissed him on the forehead. “You’re going to see things that very few that are not Were have ever seen. Are you ready to meet my Pack and become one with them?”

“Am I going to become a werewolf?” Harry looked scared at the idea.

“No, I would never do that to you. You will understand more when you meet Lenore. She is the Alpha of this Pack, and she will explain more to you. Just remember that I love you Harry. I loved you before this happened, never doubt it. I am pleased that you are my Mate.” He pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him soundly, delighting in his Mate’s response to his kisses as he moaned and leaned in closer to his body, trying to bring them closer together.

Harry’s eyes rose to search the face before him. Seeing only love and desire, he nodded. “I want this…let’s go meet your ‘family’.”

Releasing Harry from his arms, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Pack Denhold.

 

This time it was Harry who came to a stop and stared. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was fairly sure that it wasn’t a village that looked so similar to Hogsmeade. Smiling at the shock on Harry’s face, Remus tugged on his hand to get him moving towards Lenore’s home.

Harry looked around with wide eyes, taking in the sights and sounds of the village that he was wandering through. Several people came up and said hi to Remus and to look over the young man that was with him. Remus tried his best to keep Harry from feeling like he was the center of attention. He could feel the waves of nervousness/fear/uncertainty that were coming from his Mate. 

Finally however, they were able to make it to Lenore’s home. Turning Harry to face him, Remus offered gentle comfort and security to the younger man. His broad tanned hands framed Harry’s face, lightly trapping him in place for the soft lips that descended and lightly caressed his. Harry sighed into Remus’ mouth, accepting the silent message of love and safety. Harry took in a deep breath, drawing in the scent of Remus into his lungs, letting the scent warm and reassure him that this was okay, and that they were okay.

A quiet ‘ahem’ caused Harry to startle a little and he pulled back with a gasp. Remus smiled at his action and turned to face the woman standing in the doorway of the home. He smiled broadly at her, and she smiled in return.

“Remus, it is always a pleasure to see you my child, and who is this handsome young man with you?” The grey haired woman with the laughing grey eyes watched as a bright flush crept up the face of the young man standing on her doorstep with Remus. Remus just shook his head and laughed as he introduced them.

He tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to his Alpha politely, then looked back at her and said “Lenore, allow me to present my Mate, Harry Potter. I’ve come home to Claim and Mark him in the Circle. Harry, this is Lenore, the Alpha of DarkWoods Pack.”

Harry smiled shyly at Lenore, the blush fading slowly from his cheeks, “I am pleased to meet you” he said.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise. Lets not stand on ceremony here, come in…come in” she said as she stepped aside and herded them into her home. “Let’s go into the kitchen and sit down. Would you like some tea?” She asked as she put a kettle on to boil and set out mugs on the table. “We have a lot to talk about it looks like.” She turned her attention onto Remus, “Why haven’t we heard from you since you’ve been back?”

It was Remus’ turn to blush as a light flush graced his cheeks. “I have been…somewhat…preoccupied.”

“I can see why.” She smiled broadly at her own joke. Setting up the tea items on the table she turned to the two still standing in the doorway. “Now sit and make yourselves at home. You could almost make me nervous hovering in the door like that.” She said with a soft laugh.

Remus pulled Harry into the kitchen and sat him down at the table and then sat down next to him. Lenore finished with the tea preparations and sat the pot and a plate of biscuits on the table then sat down as well.

She poured the tea and passed a cup to each. “He will be a wonderful Mate. He reeks of power and innocence, and he loves you too. Not a bad combination.”

Harry blushed yet again. He wasn’t quite used to people he had just met being so blunt with him, though he thought that she and Professor Snape would get along quite well and giggled softly at the thought.

Remus looked from Harry to Lenore and then back again. He’d ask Harry what the joke was when he got him alone.

“How long are you going to be able to stay?” Lenore asked as she took a sip of her tea.

We both have a week off for the Easter Holidays, so we can stay for a few days. He ran a hand along Harry’s arm and intertwined their fingers. “Lenore, I would that you please teach Harry about the Marking and Mating. We want…need to do it as soon as it is possible.”

“I see, tell me Remus, when did you first feel the pull?”

“A month ago.”

She looked at Harry, “and you?”

“Since the Welcoming Feast. That was when I first felt it, this…need.”

Remus looked at Harry with shock on his face. “You’ve known that you’ve wanted me for so long?”

Harry didn’t think his face could get much redder as he blushed harder at the questions. He nodded silently to his Mate’s question.

Lenore chose to clear her throat at that moment, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room. “I think that the teaching can wait until tomorrow morning. Why don’t you two lie down for a nap. I’ve still have your room set up Remus. You and Harry can stay in it. I’ll wake you in time for dinner. I think that I’ll invite Chris and Harper to share dinner with us. Do you mind?”

“That would be wonderful.” He turned and faced Harry, “Chris and Harper are a Mated pair in the Pack. I think that talking with them would be good for you.”

“Okay. A nap does sound good for now though.” Harry yawned suddenly. He turned to Remus with a question, “I didn’t bring clean clothes, did you?” 

“Nope, but I think I have some stored here. If not, cleaning charms work just as well.”

Remus stood and pulled Harry to his feet. “We’ll see you in a couple of hours. Just wake us when you want us up.” He bent and kissed Lenore on the cheek. “Thanks for every thing.”

 

True to her word Lenore woke them when dinner was ready. Remus and Harry spent a few minutes waking up then headed downstairs.

Remus sniffed appreciatively at the dinner odors that were pouring out of the kitchen. He wandered in there, with Harry trailing behind. 

“Everything smells wonderful Lenore. What can we do to help?” Remus asked.

She turned from the stove, “You can show Harry where the dishes and flatware are stored and then you can set the table. Chris and Harper should be here shortly.”

“Are we eating in the kitchen or the dining room?”

“Dining room, we’ll need the space.”

Chris and Harper arrived while they were setting the table. Lenore brought them into the dining room and introduced them to Harry.

“Harper, Chris, this is Harry. Remus will be Marking him tomorrow evening; I thought that maybe you could help to explain to him what will be happening at that time.”

Harper reminded Harry strongly of Sirius, if Sirius had russet brown hair. Chris was a petite blond woman who barely came up to Harper’s shoulder. 

Harry smiled shyly at them. “I’m pleased to meet you.”

Remus stepped up to Harry and draped an arm around his waist, “It’s good to see you both again. It’s been far too long.”

Lenore came back into the dining room from the kitchen. “Give me a hand will you, and bring in the serving dishes? Everything is ready.”

 

After dinner the five of them retired to the front room to have drinks and continue talking. Chris turned to Harry and asked, “So Harry, what has Lenore and Remus told you about the ceremony?”

“Nothing yet, except that I won’t become a werewolf, and that you and Harper are a Mated couple.”

She reached over and laid her hand on Harper’s leg. Squeezing it lightly she and Harper shared a look. “Harry, when you are Marked, it shows others that you are the mate of a Werewolf. In your case, because you are not a Were, the Marking will change you. At least your scent, so that any who have the nose to tell will be aware that you…are not available. It will proclaim to all that you are Claimed, Mated and protected.”

Harry could hear the capitals on the words Claimed, Marked and Mated. “Um, what exactly is being Mated? Um…I mean, other than the obvious…” his voice trailed off as he blushed once again.

“The first thing that you must understand is that Pack behaviors are not the same as those in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. There is no ‘monogamy’ per say, unless you are Mated.” 

Harry could hear the capitals again.

“Mates are unique, as they are two who complement each other, magically, physically, and emotionally; so much that they do not seek to find it elsewhere. The closest thing that Wizards have to it is the Soul Bond. What you and Remus are is Mates, just as Harper and I are.”

“Oh….” His voice sounded small to him, “So…Mated…we will be…um” words deserted him as he turned very red, “ah, ‘mating’ in front of others?” His eyes looked enormous as he thought about his first time being in front of an audience.

Remus pulled the embarrassed young man into the circle of his arms and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “Well, yes. It’s nothing to be ashamed about or worried about either. When we Mate in front of the Pack as part of the Claiming, it allows them to share in the moment with us. Because of the nature of the Mate bond, this is the only time that they will have this connection with us. And that connection is very important in the Pack.”

“Oh” was all Harry could manage to get out again. “Will the marking hurt?”

“A little, after all he will be biting you.” Harry’s eye’s glazed a little at this concept and Lenore laughed. Remus could smell Harry’s nervousness and…desire? That was an unexpected but nice bonus. 

“The Mating Ceremony is old and revered in the Pack. You will need to consummate your bond before the Pack tomorrow evening.” added in Lenore. She picked up her cup and finished off her tea. 

Remus watched in amusement as Harry tried to stifle a yawn behind his hand. Harry was tired, and he couldn’t blame him, after all it had been a very intense day. Tomorrow wouldn’t be much more restful, though he was going to make sure that Harry took a nap so that he’d be awake for the ceremony that evening.

He stood and pulled Harry to his feet, “We will bid you all good evening, its time for the two of us to retire. We will see you in the morning. Harper, Chris. Thank you for sharing dinner with us.” 

There was a chorus of ‘goodnights’ from the other three as they continued their conversation. Harry was leaning against Remus, half asleep on his feet. He smiled and swung his mate up into his arms and took him upstairs for the night.

Lenore, Harper and Chris all exchanged grins and quiet chuckles then began talking again.

 

The next morning after breakfast Remus and Harry walked around the village, to give Harry a chance to meet as much of the Pack as possible before the ceremony. They met back up with Harper and Chris and shared lunch with them, then headed to Lenore’s for a nap.

Remus wrapped Harry in his arms as they lay on the bed, “I need to ask you something before tonight. Are you a virgin?”

A quiet yes was his answer as Harry buried his face into the pillow.

Remus growled with satisfaction. “I’m pleased to know that. You will be mine and only mine after tonight.” He tightened his arms around the lithe body resting against his as they dropped off into a light sleep.

Lenore woke them several hours later. “I thought that you might like a light supper before tonight. I’ve laid out a cold plate in the kitchen so you two need to get up and come down to eat. 

 

Lenore led Harry and Remus to the Circle area and snickered as Harry stared in awe at it. The trees that encompassed it must have been as old as Hogwarts from the size of them, and he could ‘almost’ feel them…talking. There were torches stuck in the ground outlining the area in light and between and in front of the torches was the Pack. Then he noticed that they were all nude. 

Remus looked at him “Nervous?” he asked.

“A little, yeah.”

“It will be okay, I promise you. I’ll be right here beside you.”

Lenore chose that point to say, “Harry, you and Remus should undress and go and stand at the altar stone facing one another.”

Harry looked deep within him self and found his missing Gryffindor courage and began undressing, stealing looks at his Mate while he did the same. He was…breathtaking…was the only word for it. Harry’s blood began to pulse heavily in his veins, his nervousness forgotten as desire took control of his mind. He whined softly in his throat at Remus took his hand to lead him to the Stone.

The Stone was an ancient stone altar that had been there since before Hogwarts. Low to the ground, it was wide and long enough for two to lie on comfortably. When they drew close to it Harry could feel the magical resonance that flowed from it, cool and earthy, it trickled along his aura and soothed him.

Remus and Harry faced one another as Lenore began speaking to the Pack.

“Dark Forest Clan; we gather here to witness a Marking and Claiming of one of our own. The taking of a Mate is a special and rare occasion. Let the Marking begin.”

She turned back to the two and motioned for Harry to sit upon the altar stone facing Remus. Remus moved so that he was standing between Harry’s knees and placed his dominant hand over Harry’s heart.

Harry mirrored his action, placing his hand over Remus’ heart. Clasping their other hands together Remus spoke first.

“Heart of my Heart, Soul of my Soul. You are my Mate by Scent, by Right, by Choice. Accept my Mark that all may know that you belong only to me.”

Harry responded with; “You hold my Heart and my Soul. Mark me so that all may know that I am yours alone.”

Remus’ eyes glowed yellow in the reflected torchlight as he stepped more fully in between Harry’s knees, bringing their bodies into close contact. Harry hissed at the sensation of skin on skin. It was better than he’d imagined.

Remus leaned his head down and began kissing Harry, softly at first, little butterfly kisses along his face until he reached his lips. There the kiss deepened as tongues begged entrance to mouths and danced with each other in greeting.

As their bodies reminded them that they needed oxygen to survive they parted; gasping for breath. Harry’s lips were swollen and flushed with color, his eyes gleaming like cats eyes in the light.

They came together again and Remus moved from the mouth to the neck, trailing little love bites down the cord of muscle to the juncture of shoulder and neck. Harry moaned and whimpered at the contact, breathy whispers of “more….yes…now” were heard by those close by.

He could smell the desire pouring off of his Mate as he nibbled on his neck. He waited until he felt Harry tremble in his arms and then bit him, hard until he could feel blood fill his mouth.

Harry cried out in mingled pain and pleasure as the teeth tore into his neck. Then the pain faded, leaving only a burning sensation that quickly melded into pure pleasure as Remus licked the wound, spreading his saliva across it and Marking Harry for all to see and smell.

Remus continued to lick and suck on the Mark, teasing and arousing his Mate until Harry was nothing more than a seething mass of desire. Only then did he stop and allow Harry to recline back onto the stone completely, open and exposed and ready to be taken.

His Mate sprawled boneless on the altar stone, ready to be Mated in front of the Pack. Remus crawled up onto the stone table and knelt over his prone body.

“You have been Marked” he growled “are you ready to be Mated, here in the Circle for all to see?”

“Yes…oh yes Remy, I need you so badly…want you now…”

Nothing else needed to be said, as Remus leaned down and took his Mates mouth in a searing kiss. He remained balanced on one arm and the other stroked along Harry’s chest and stomach, until he reached the turgid erection that begged for touch below him. He wrapped his fingers around the width, tugging and stroking it, occasionally running his thumb across the head to gather the pre-cum that was leaking out generously.

He ran his hand down further, teasing the entrance to his Mate’s body with the moisture that he’d gathered, pressing inwards with a finger past the ring of muscle until he was in to his second joint.

Harry writhed under him in need, forcing the finger in deeper until it was fully inserted.

Harry gasped into Remus’ mouth at the burning invasion into his body. Remus twisted the finger, loosening his love’s entrance and slid in a second finger. The burning was slowly being replaced by pleasure as his muscles relaxed and allowed his Mate access to his body.

Harry started to tremble from sensation overload as his prostrate was stroked by the seeking fingers of his lover and his mouth was plundered in a matching rhythm.

Sensing Harry’s need, Remus pushed in a third finger and twisted his hand, loosening the muscle further. When he could move the fingers easily he pulled them out and quickly moved in between Harry’s thighs. Pushing Harry’s knees up to his chest he looked into the dazed eyes of his Mate.

“Ready love?” he asked as he paused at the entrance to Harry’s body.

“Yes…now Remy.”

With a thrust he buried his erection completely into the tight sheath of his lovers’ body, his mouth swallowing Harry’s scream.

Together they began to move, Remus thrusting in deeply and Harry arching his body to take him in deeper. As they thrust together power gathered around their body, weaving their aura’s together until one could not be distinguished from other as they reached their climax.

Remus caught himself before he collapsed on Harry; instead he fell to the side and pulled Harry’s sweaty body on top of his own. 

As their breath evened out and their pulse rates slowed both became aware of the sounds of the Pack around them as they howled and screamed in response to the Mating they had witnessed.

Lenore stood by the Stone once again and spoke, “By Forest and by Moon, by Blood and by Body, we have witnessed this Marking…this Claiming…this Mating….and we accept Harry as one of the Pack. Let us celebrate this most wondrous occasion.” With that she stepped into the Circle of the Pack where bodies had begun to pair off in twos and threes.

Remus and Harry continued to lie on the Stone in the center of the circle of writhing bodies. Remus stroked across Harry’s chest, flicking his fingers over the erect nubs he found there; his Mate’s body arched into the touch, seeking more.

He was so responsive, everywhere he touched caused a moan or a tremor. He’d never been around anyone who craved touch the way his Harry did. He took Harry’s hands and pulled them above his head, causing his back to arch up bringing their chests in contact once again. A hardness pressed into his stomach as he leaned on his Mate, and his own was trapped between their hips.

He moved so that he was once again between Harry’s knees, holding him open so that he could easily access all of his body. He growled low in his throat and began to nuzzle along the collarbone below him, nipping and licking a wet trail down to his nipples. There he spent some time biting and laving them until they were swollen and red from the attention.

Once he was satisfied with his work there, he trailed down, stopping briefly at his belly button to dip his tongue in and swirl it around. Further down he went until he had to release Harry’s hands so that he could reach his inner thighs. Nibbling and sucking, he left a trail of love bites purpling the pale flesh of his love.

He buried his nose in the hair at the base of Harry’s erection, drawing in deeply the musky scent unique to this young man. He licked along the length of his erection and swallowed it down to the root.

Harry screamed as he felt his cock engulfed by Remus’ mouth. He needed it now, more…something! as his mind shut down all coherent thought processes and he was left with simple words and grunts to convey his needs.

A finger was inserted deeply into his hole, stroking in time to the very talented mouth and tongue. Harry let out a shout as he shot his load down his lovers’ throat.

Remus licked and suckled until nothing more came out and Harry’s cock was clean. Crawling up the boneless body he kissed him again, sharing Harry’s taste with him. Harry’s tongue swept into his mouth and stroked along the roof of his mouth, causing Remus to groan into his Mates mouth.

Emboldened by the response Harry continued his assault on the mouth above him then abandoned it to lick and nibble along the chin and neck that were so temptingly bared for him. He could feel a growl build in the throat of his Mate as he nibbles and bit him lightly. His hands trailed along the strong back poised above him and then cupped themselves on the tempting arse, pulling their hips together so that he could feel every inch of Remus’ erection pressing into his stomach.

“Remus” he whined “I want you in me now!”

Remus was pleased to hear his Mate demand his attention. He’d been afraid that the call of the bond had made him too submissive in response to his dominance but apparently, now that they’d consummated the Mating, Harry’s true personality was reasserting itself.

He rolled between his Mate’s legs and pushed into his wet heat once again. Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head, “oh…yes…gods…more…” he mumbled incoherently. Remus smiled at his response and set about fulfilling his Mates demands.

If their first time was fast and furious; more about Claiming and Marking, then this time was slow and languid and all about bonding them together. Together they rocked softly…affirming their love. Gentle kisses and soft strokes of their hands on each other brought them closer together. The coil of desire that lay pooled within them tightened with each thrust, each stroke and each languid kiss exchanged between them until finally it erupted in a cascading wave flowing outwards from them and blanketing the entire Circle area with its radiance.

 

Harry roused slowly from his slumber. His pillow was warm and fragrant, smelling of musk, cinnamon and deep forest. He sleepily opened his eyes to see the warm brown eyes of his Mate watching him. Slowly the events of the previous night came to him as he woke completely up.

“Good morning my love” rumbled his ‘pillow’.

Harry pinked prettily in the morning air. He’d just realized that he and Remus were still lying on the Stone in the Pack Circle. Looking around, he decided that there wasn’t any reason to hide this morning when everyone had seen it all last night. He snuggled against his Mate and kissed him softly on the chin. 

“Good morning to you too” he mumbled. Stretching, he winced as muscles not normally used in Quidditch pulled and announced their displeasure to his brain. “Ouch” he said as his stomach rumbled.

Remus snickered and sat up. “Sore? I am sure that Lenore prepared ahead and has something to help us out this morning.” He slid easily off of the Stone and held a hand out to Harry. “Let’s go find some breakfast and a shower.”

Pulling on the damp clothes from the night before, they headed off to Lenore’s.

The front door was standing open in invitation and Lenore met them in the entryway.

“You two go shower and breakfast will be ready when you return. You were wonderful last night, but I don’t want to relieve it with every breath I take this morning.” She grinned at their chagrinned expression. “Off to the showers with you now!”

Laughter followed them up the stairs to the shower.

 

Stepping into the shower Harry leaned against his lover and allowed the water to pound his sore muscles as Remus lathered up his hands and began to wash his Mates body, enjoying the sensation of his smooth skin under his palms.

Harry had never felt so loved and cared for as he did right now under the soothing hands of his lover. He turned around to capture a kiss from Remus then he slid down to his knees and began licking along his belly and half hard cock.

Remus leaned against the wall as his young lover took him into his mouth and begun licking and sucking, pulling him deeper into his mouth.

“Damn Harry…you are a fast learner….” Remus panted as an adept tongue dipped into the slit and then swirled around the head of his cock.

Harry hummed around the firm length in his mouth as he sucked harder on it. His right hand came up to grip the base of the cock and play with the lightly furred ball sack while his other hand rested on the tense thigh of his Mate, using it to brace himself on the slippery floor of the shower.

Remus growled deep in his throat, “suck a little harder, lover…yes…that’s it” he rasped out as Harry followed his directions. “Take me deeper, relax your throat and swallow me.”

Harry found that he liked being told what to do by his Mate, at least in the bedroom. He relaxed his throat, choking a little as the thick length pushed further in to the back of his throat. He swallowed convulsively around it causing Remus to snarl at the sensation. Hands threaded themselves through his hair, gripping his skull as his lover began to fuck his mouth.

Harry grabbed onto Remus’ hips to keep from falling over as his Mate pushed deeply into his throat and came with a shout.

Broad hands moved from his head to his shoulders, pulling him to his feet as a warm pair of lips descended to nibble over his. “I could get used to that as part of my morning routine” Remus whispered into Harry’s mouth.

Nothing more was said as they finished showering and headed back to the kitchen to eat a late breakfast.

Lenore gave them a telling look as they wandered into the kitchen damp from their shower. Shooing them to the table, she set down the plates of food in front of them and relaxed into a chair across from them. She hid her smile at Harry’s discomfort when sitting down, as the past two days had shown her that he wasn’t used to the openness that the Pack had about sex. She handed over a small bottle to him, and at his questioning look she said, “Healing draft” she said, “thought you might be a little sore this morning.”

“Thank you” Harry mumbled as he flushed pink.

“My pleasure, I assure you” she replied with a laugh. “When do you need to return to the school” she asked Remus.

“Today. I’m sure that there has already been an alarm raised. We …ahem…didn’t tell anyone that we were leaving. I am sure that Harry was found to missing night before last and that all are worried.”

“I didn’t even think about how worried they were going to be” Harry mumbled. “I feel like a prat.” He looked at Remus “what are we going to tell the Headmaster and Sirius?” His face fell as he thought about how they were going to react.

Remus reached over and clasped his hand “Don’t you worry about anything Harry. You are not a prat, you are one of the most caring people I have ever had the joy to know, and it is just one of the things that I love about you. I will deal with Sirius and Albus.” His eyes looked into Harry’s, trying to convince him of his sincerity.

“Don’t you worry about it cubling. You are now a member of MY family, and they will accept, even if I have to come to the school and explain the facts of life to them,” Lenore added. “Now, finish your food, I know you have to be starved after last night” she added with an evil grin as both choked in response. “You were wonderful, we haven’t seen anything like that in far too long.”

Remus laughed as Harry blushed a deep red in response. “Finish up your food, we need to head back.”

 

Leaving was harder than Harry thought it would be. They’d only been there two days, but it felt like more had passed. He knew that he would miss Lenore and her blunt humor, and he couldn’t wait until they could visit again so that he could have the opportunity to meet others in his new family. “Goodbye Lenore, thank you for everything” he said as he hugged her in farewell.

“Take care of Remus for me, cubling, and we will see one another again, probably sooner than you think.”

She turned to Remus and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Take care of him, Remy. He is very special, I can tell. Don’t wait so long in between visits next time either,” she said as she cuffed him lightly on the shoulder.

“Thank you for everything,” he replied as he hugged her back. “I promise, we will be back soon for a longer visit. Farewell Lenore.”

The two of them headed back to the school to face their friends and family.

 

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived back at the edge of the Forest that ran along the back side of the school. Approaching Hagrid’s Hut, they could hear voices and from the sounds of it Sirius was arguing with Snape about something.

“Damn it Snape, what makes you think that Voldemort didn’t have anything to do with them being missing? How the hell do you know?” Sirius was in rare form, from the sounds of it.

Harry immediately felt guilty about causing worry in his Godfather. He was about to run around to the front when Snape began talking.

“While I am no longer a member of the inner circle, I still think that he would have called me if he’d managed to gather his ‘bane’ out from under the Headmaster’s own nose. There hasn’t been a meeting called in weeks. I think that it’s more likely that he is off with Lupin.” Harry could hear the sneer in his voice as Snape spoke.

“I know” exhaustion colored Sirius’ voice “I’m just worried about them both. Why didn’t they leave me a message or note if they were going somewhere. It’s not like them to worry us like this. Ron and Draco are nearly crazy with worry. Apparently Harry’s been acting strange for months now, and he’s not been confiding in them.”

“Potter is less incompetent that I normally accuse him of being, Black. I am sure that if anything were to be wrong with him, Lupin would have said something…at least to you.”

Remus and he exchanged looks before they intertwined hands and stepped around the hut to face the music.

“Um…hi Professor Snape…Sirius,” Harry’s hesitant voice carried over to the two men facing off in front of the hut.

Both whirled around to where the voice had come from. Harry and Remus stood at the corner of the hut.

“Where the hell have you been?” Sirius yelled as he stomped over to them. 

Snape followed, his robes billowing behind him. “Mr. Potter, there will be points lost and detention served for this stunt.” He took in the appearance of the two, Harry looked…ravished. Lupin looked sated. Acid began to build in his stomach. This couldn’t be what he was thinking it was….surely Lupin didn’t take the Boy Who Lived and mate with him…

“Do you have any idea of the worry that we have going through!” Sirius raked his hands through his hair in frustration then reached out, grabbing Harry and tried shaking some sense into him.

Remus growled deep in his chest and grabbed Sirius by the arms and shoved him away from Harry.

“What the….Moony?” Sirius said as he got a look at his friends face. Murderous…that was the expression on his face…it was one he normally only saw during the full moon.

The acid in Snape’s stomach hit the high water mark. “I think we need to see the Headmaster…now!” Snape snarled out. He turned and headed to the school, not waiting to see if the other three were following.

The three followed after, arriving only moments behind the Potion Master to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster’s office.

“Ring Dings,” Snape spat out. The entrance opened and all four went into the office.

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk at the four young men entering into his office. He motioned for them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. He viewed them over his half-moon spectacles. 

“Remus, can you explain where you and Harry have been for the past two days?”

Remus looked at the Headmaster coolly and then turned and looked at Snape and Sirius. “There is so little the Wizarding world actually knows about Weres, and so much that we don’t want you to know. However…I will give you this information…because you care for Harry and Harry is my life now. It is rare that Werewolves find a Mate, what you would call a Soul Mate, but when they do, they must consummate the bond, other wise they will go insane and die. Not only the Were but their Mate.” He waited to see what would be said before he continued.

He could see that the Headmaster was thinking about what had been said, and more importantly not said. Severus was silent, waiting for more information. And Sirius, his old friend looked hurt at the secrets kept from him all this time.

When it appeared that no one was going to say anything then Remus continued speaking. 

“I discovered that Harry was my Mate a month ago, when I followed his scent into a disused corridor on the third floor and overheard a conversation between him, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Circumstances allowed us to consummate as required by Pack Lore and Law last night.”

“What!” Sirius yelled as he jumped to his feet. “What were you thinking of? He’s a boy, half your age. He’s my godson damn it! Moony….argh” he yelled in frustration.

“Sirius, sit down now.” Dumbledore looked at him sternly. He turned to look at Remus sitting next to Harry. “Remus…don’t you think that it would have been better had you came to me with this rather than disappearing for two days and worrying everyone?” Albus asked quietly. 

“Perhaps. But tell me honestly Albus, if I had come to you, would you have given us your blessing?” He glanced down at Harry and realized that he’d fallen asleep. 

“I don’t know. It looks like you should put Harry to bed.” He said with a small smile.

Sirius started to say something, but was shushed by Remus, “Speak quietly, I don’t want Harry disturbed. If you want to yell at me, allow me to put him in my rooms so that he can nap, then you and I can take it outside and let it all out. If, however, you just want to talk to me about what has happened and what I can do to help you understand, then feel free to speak.”

“Padfoot, you are my oldest and dearest friend, but you are only that, a friend. We will never be lovers again. Harry is my Mate. Nothing can change that no spell, no potion, nothing. If you try, you will condemn Harry and me to insanity and death. Nothing less.” Remus’ voice was passionate as he spoke to Sirius. “Please just say that you will try to accept it…eventually. I don’t want Harry to cut you out of his life, but I can guarantee that if you try to push this, he will.”

Sirius looked at them closely. He’d always feared that he’d lose his friend to a lover, but he never expected that the lover would be his Godson. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up at Remus and Harry. “I’ll need to think about this. I love the both of you, you know that…but I need to think about it.” He stood suddenly and walked to the door. Pulling it open, he turned and looked at them again. “Tell Harry that I’ll be back…soon.” With that he walked out the door and shut it behind him quietly.

Remus stared at the door, as if by his will Sirius would walk back in smiling. He smiled sadly as he turned to face the Headmaster and Severus once again. 

“You’ve not said anything Severus.”

“I do not see what I can say that would change anything. As Harry is your Mate, and the two of you are Bonded then that is the end of it.” He smirked at the thought. “However, I have come to care for the brat in the time he has been here. Do not hurt him; otherwise I will need to poison your brew in retaliation.”

“That is fair enough.”

“Ahem….gentleman, if you are finished there are some details that we will need to work out. I assume that you would prefer that Harry stay with you and not in the dorms?” Albus looked at Remus waiting for his answer. At his nod, he continued, “then we will have to make arrangements for your rooms to be enlarged until the end of the school year. After Harry has graduated, then we can discuss long term plans together.” He looked at the sleeping young man. “Remus, take Harry to bed. You both look tired. We can talk more at dinner. I will talk with Minerva about this. I will also deal with the students when they return from Spring Break.” He looked at the three sitting in front of him and smiled tiredly. “Go now, I will see you three later.”

 

It was later that evening when Harry turned to his Mate and said, “Well, that went well, didn’t it?” 

“As well as could be expected” came the reply. Remus looked at his Mate and smiled contentedly. 

“I wish Siri had stayed long enough to tell me good bye though.” his voice turned sad at the thought of his Godfather.

“Don’t worry love, he’ll come around and then he will come back. He loves you too much to leave you forever.”

Pulling the younger man into his arms, he began kissing him along the arch of his neck. “I cannot get enough of your taste, Harry. Let me taste you again…”

“Oh yes…Remy….” was all that was heard as they worked their way to the bedroom and the bed waiting there for the two of them.

~fin? ~

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: This fic is part of the 'Mortal Moon' Harry/Remus Fuh-Q-Fest (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/mortalmoonfest/). Challenge: -enter the challenge-13. In Harry's seventh year, Remus returns to teach DADA. Harry says something that he moments later realizes is inappropriate, but Remus doesn't react the way Harry thinks he will... (Cara)  
> 20\. Remus can't stand anyone touching Harry, who should be his alone... (Cara)  
> 92\. Love. Sex. Altars? Harry and Remus indulge in a little ritual sex. (Kristi)  
> BETA: Herb McSidhe,   
> ARCHIVING Mortal Moon Fest until 6/1/03; Snitchfiction; Restricted Section, any others, just ask after that date.


End file.
